The Desire (REQUESTED)
by NikDRomancemaker xD
Summary: WARNING : ADULT CONTENT! No romance, Mike and Emily fulfill their fantasies . MIKE X EMILY (Memily) Enjoy!


**A/N : -** WARNING: This isn't romance! The rating is M.  
There is no love between this couple. No negative comments please, warning is given already.

* * *

**PLOT**

The final battle is over and Mike wants to do something with Emily, the thing he had always waited for... He often got the opportunity but he never got lucky. So, today the rangers and Ji are gonna have their last day together. The decide to go to the movies and have diner, they'll come late at night. But, Mike and Emily are not going...

**Story**

* * *

**Mike's POV**

I watched as Mia and Emily walked to the living room. Everyone was smiling except me. The others were happy but I wasn't because I didn't get what I wanted...

Ji said, "This is the last time we will see each other. Not the last actually, we will meet again."

Jayden said, "Yes, and I'm gonna have fun with you guys for the whole day. You all will be leaving me tomorrow..."

Keving patted his shoulder and said, "We will make this day the best one."

Mia, who was like a sister to me said, "I will miss you guys, really."

Emily slyly said, "But you won't miss Jayden. You are staying with him."

Jayden blushed and so did Mia. Mia replied, "Just to know each other more closely..."

Jayden said, "We should get ready for the movie now."

Emily jumped happily. Ohhhh...I noticed her breasts bounce. If only I could touch them...I was in such a bad mood that I didn't want to go. I couldn't even get what I wanted...I pretended to be ill. I said, "I am not feeling well...I think I should stay."

The others frowned. Kevin said, "Just on time...!" Antonio smirked.

Mia said, "It's okay, you should rest.

I replied, "Thanks."

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Mike isn't coming! Oh, Emily! This is your last chance. Go, get him!

* * *

**Story**

Emily said with a bust, "I think I should take care of him." Jayden said, "He'll be fine, don't worry. We can't ruin the day."

Emily said, "I think I should stay with him, it will be okay if I don't come…" Ji said, "As you wish." Antonio said, "Come on chica."

She replied, "No, you go."

After a long conversation, Emily managed to stay at home. Mia wished, "Take care. Goodbye."

Emily smiled and nodded. They were going out of the house. Emily watched until they moved out of her sight. She closed the door and jumped. Mike didn't know that he wasn't alone in the house.

She immediately ran and began to close all the doors and windows. She went to her room and wore the sexiest clothes she had. A yellow bikini top and bottom…shorts and a jacket to cover. She buttoned her jacket on the bikini and wore the shorts over the bikini bottom. When she was done, she headed towards Mike's room.

Mike was in his room, taking his clothes off to go for a shower. Since he thought no one was in the house, he was completely naked in his room.

Emily quickly ran and opened his door without even knocking. She was stunned to see his desire, without clothes. Mike was astonished to see her. He was even shy…

They both widened their eyes. Mike yelled, "EMILY! You…you didn't go?"

Emily replied, still with her eyes widened, "No, I thought I should stay."

Mike said, "Emily…just close the door and stay outside."

Emily did so. She was standing outside, licking her lips. Mike was going towards the dresser to take out some clothes. He said from inside, "Please don't tell anyone Emily."

Emily said, "Don't worry, I won't." He took his pants and came near the bed.

Suddenly Emily opened the door and came inside again. Mike yelled again, "Emily! I told you to wait outside."

She replied, "Since I have seen you already and I said I won't tell anyone, what's wrong if I stay?"

Mike raised an eyebrow; he was still naked with his jeans in his hand. He threw them on the bed and asked, "Emily…?"

Emily walked closer to him and looked between his legs. She smirked and said, "Stop acting innocent. I have seen the way you stare at my breasts and ass."

Mike was nervous, while Emily was staring down. He said, "Me? No."

Emily said, "What if I tell you, that even I want you?"

Mike said, "Then I would say, yes, I do stare at your breasts and ass…"

Emily walked behind and slowly began removing her jacket. Mike licked his lips with anxiety. She was showing her sexy moves. She was doing it so slowly that Mike felt himself growing, from down. She threw her jacket on the bed as Mike watched her yellow bikini top. He mumbled, "So sexy."

Emily smirked and started to remove her shorts, slowly…revealing her matching bikini bottom. She threw her shorts away.

Mike watched her, steadily. She played with her hair and then touched her breasts, making Mike straighten his grip. She then swayed her hips side to side, giving a sexy pose.

Mike watched her hungrily. She asked, "Want me…?"

He replied with heaving breath, "Yes, badly."

She said, "Then come and get me."

Mike walked forward as she was walking backwards.

Mike said, "Emily, wait…You can't arouse me and leave like this."

Emily smirked and opened the door slowly. She came out. Mike followed her. He noticed that the windows and doors were closed. He thought, "It's already planned."

Emily walked towards the dining table; Mike followed her. She stopped when she reached beside the table. Mike pulled her and squeezed her ass, making her moan. He reached his bikini and unclipped it from behind. He stared at her breasts for a minute and picked her up. He laid her one table and got on top of her, sucking her breasts. She was moaning, "Mike…Ohhhh my….Mike!"

His erection was bumping over her thighs. Mike stopped and licked his lips again. He said while huffing, "I was hungry for this day…"

He showed his erection to her and said, "Like this…?" She nodded and sat up. He got up and she began stroking it with her hands, and later with her mouth.

He exploded in her mouth and she gulped it whole. He pushed her recklessly on the table and removed her bikini bottom. He stared at her perfectly shaved maidenhood. He bowed his head between her legs and began licking her like crazy. She kept moaning, "Aaahhh…oohhh….Mike!" She could feel his tongue inside her. She was soaring through the clouds…

Later, Mike got into position between her legs and inserted his erection inside her. Her head tilted up as he got inside. She moaned loudly, "AAAHHHH!"

Mike followed her moan and began thrusting in and out, nearly for 35 minutes, non-stop.

He then plunged out of her; she milked his manhood. They both came out and Emily nearly got blind for a minute because of the intense orgasm. Mike helped her get off the table.

She was walking away. Mike watched her ass. He huffed and sat on the couch, when Emily was passing by him, he pulled her and said, "It's not over…your turn now…"

Emily yelled, "Hey!" He got straightened again. He pulled her over and positioned her over his erection. As soon as he was inside her, she started moving above and below, extremely fast. He was staring at her breasts, bouncing up and down because of her thrusts. She kept moving and moaning… for a really long time and then stopped when the both came out. He cummed deep inside her, making her moan, "Mike…"

She stood up, shakily and went to get her clothes in his room; Mike followed her inside, to get his clothes. Just before she was picking her jacket, Mike picked her up and threw her on the bed.

She begged, "Mike…enough…" Mike said, "Last time, only 15 minutes…" Emily had no choice, she was tired but she even enjoyed the feeling. He got over her and immediately plunged inside. He began thrusting again for nearly 25 minutes, breaking the promise but she didn't stop him because she liked it, really very much.

She milked his cock. He moaned, "SO DAMN…GOOD." He came out of her and she had an orgasm.

There was still time for the others to come. Mike and Emily were glad to have their time and fulfill their fantasy.

At least, Mike was happy when he fulfilled his one and only desire.

* * *

**This is my first Memily story. How was it? PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading…**


End file.
